


Sally Face AU

by DragonCrazyGamer



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-12 09:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonCrazyGamer/pseuds/DragonCrazyGamer
Summary: ( Spoiler )What if Larry never killed himself? What if Sal never got caught?





	1. Episode 4

“Pick up the phone, Larry…” Sal said out loud as he kept trying to call Larry.

Giving up, Sal decided to make a break for the apartments instead. He ran from the house all the way out into the Addison Apartments yard to the treehouse, he figured that would be the best place to look for him.

“Larry!” Sal yelled as he saw Larry hanging from the branch of a tree.

Sal quickly climbed the tree and untied the rope making Larry fall to the ground. Sal then jumped down landing on his feet and proceeded to do CPR on Larry.

“Don’t you do this to me, Larry. Wake up.” Sal said continuing to do CPR.

After what seemed like forever to Sal, Larry coughed waking up.

“What the fuck is wrong with you that you would do something like that?!” Sal yelled at him.

“I thought it would help you guys more in the long run. You know, I’d be able to help from the other side.” Larry explained to him.

Sal then punched Larry square in the jaw as hard as he could knocking him over.

“Ow! What the hell, man?!” Larry yelled, holding his jaw.

“Why would you think killing yourself would help?!” Sal continued to yell.

“Well you got your vision whatevers, Todd makes those gadgets, figured the best way I could help was to be, you know, with all the ghosts and all of that.” Larry told him.

“We need you with us, Larry. We can’t do this without you.” Sal told him.

Just then Sal’s phone buzzed. He took it out from his pocket and checked the messages.

“It’s Todd, he wants us to meet him at the house.” Sal said as he stood up. “I won’t tell Todd about what just happened.” He added.

“Thanks, man.” Larry said and the two headed back to the house.

Once everyone was settled back at the house, Todd was the first to speak.

“Sal, I finished modifying your guitar. With the necrolight modifications I made, I bet we’ll be able to manipulate the spirit realm in some capacity.” Todd explained.

“Woah, that’s badass.” Larry said.

“How does it work?” Sal asked Todd.

“I’ve added twelve symbols to the neck of the guitar. Just play the corresponding notes to activate the symbols.” Todd explained.

“Try giving it a go, Sal.” Larry suggested.

Sal slung the guitar around him and started to play the new symbols. Just as he finished playing the last symbol a loud rumble that could be heard near Addison Apartments and Sal disappeared.

“Sal?” Todd asked looking around the room.

“What the crap? Where’d he go?” Larry got worried searching the whole house.

A few minutes later Sal returned back to the room he was in.

“Guitar works.” Sal bluntly said.

“Where were you?!” Todd asked freaking out.

“You just disappeared, man!” Larry was also freaking out.

“I saw Rosenburg. She said the cult is back, we need to-” Sal tried to explain when another tremor interrupted him.

After the tremor, everything went black. Sal then woke up on the roof of Addison Apartments.

“What the…? Larry? Todd?” Sal asked looking around.

“Woah, what happened?” Larry asked who appeared a few feet away from Sal.

“I don’t know… Where’s Todd?” Sal asked.

“Don’t know, also Rosenburg spoke to me too. She said that because I had a near death experience that I can contact all the ghosts around here a lot easier. She gave me this weird stone too, called it a Deathstone. Don’t know what it does though.” Larry said taking out a purple stone.

“What’s with that pillar?” Sal asked out loud walking over to a pillar lodged in the roof with strange markings on it.

Larry followed him over to the pillar. “Maybe this will do something.” He said as he held up the stone to the pillar. Nothing happened.

“Maybe you have to squeeze it or something.” Sal suggested.

Larry did what Sal suggested and squeezed the Deathstone, the pillar then began to light up and show the same symbols that are now on Sal’s guitar.

“Guess it’s your turn now, bud.” Larry told Sal.

Sal swung his guitar around and began to play the symbols that matched the symbols that appeared on the pillar. Once he was done the pillar broke apart and then vanished.

They both made their way down to the first floor repeating the process of Larry squeezing the Deathstone and Sal playing his guitar all the while searching every apartment for clues.

“Things are really weird here, man.” Larry told Sal as they kept checking rooms.

“We’ll find a way to fix this.” Sal reassured him.

They make their way to Mr. Addison’s apartment, Sal knocks on the door.

“Two young boys stand at the threshold of oblivion...MESMERIZED BY THE ETERNAL ABYSS.” A voice said from the other side of the door.

Sal and Larry look at each other before entering the room.

“Tormented and bound by the world of mankind.” The voice said.

Standing there was Mr. Addison who had been taken control by some sort of blob monster.

“What the fuck?!” Larry yelled out.

“PRISONER OF FLESH AND BONE.”

“Terrance? How long have you been like this?” Sal asked.

“I think the cult got to him, dude.” Larry told Sal.

“THE CHILD DOES NOT CHOOSE HIS OWN FATE. IT HAS ALWAYS BEEN THIS WAY. YOU WILL SOON UNDERSTAND THE TRUE HARMONY OF THE ENDLESS ONE.”

“Are you the ‘Endless One’?” Larry asked the blob.

“Why are you infecting the souls in this building?” Sal asked.

“DARKNESS MOVES THROUGH ALL THINGS AND OBEYS OUR WILL. WE ARE EVERLASTING. WE ARE BEYOND DEATH.”

“I know you’re in there somewhere, Terrance! You have to stop this!” Sal yelled.

“YOU SPEAK THE NAME OF A CHILD WHO IS NO MORE. YOUR STRUGGLE IS MEANINGLESS.”

“Then we’ll stop you ourselves.” Sal told the blob.

“YOU WILL TRY AND YOU WILL FAIL. AS IT ALWAYS IS.”

Sal then began to strum the strings of his guitar which seem to damage the blob.

“Hell yeah. Get ‘em, Sal!” Larry cheered.

Once the fight ended Sal, Terrance, and the blob disappeared from the apartment. A few moments pass and Sal is back in the apartment.

“What happened this time? Is it over?” Larry asked Sal.

“Not yet…” Sal started off looking upset.

“What is it? What do we have to do?”

“We have to kill everyone in the building… In Terrance’s words they’ve ‘been tainted by the dark’” Sal answered.

“What the fuck?! That’s insane! You’re talking about murdering our friends and family, Sal!” Larry objected.

“I don’t like it any more than you do. But we have to do it, Larry.” Sal argued.

They both stayed in silence for a few minutes.

“I guess we don’t really have a choice, do we?” Larry asked.

“No. We don’t.”

“I’ll meet you in the lobby when you’re done.” Larry told him walking out.

Sal understood how Larry felt, but this needed to be done. Once Sal was finished ‘freeing’ everyone he went down to the lobby to meet Larry. Todd was in the lobby as well, he looked worse for wear. His eyes were bloodshot, he had a wound on his chest, and his clothes were torn.

“He said that the cult got him, that they did something to him.” Larry told Sal.

“We need to get him out of here.” Just as Sal said that police sirens could be heard outside.

“To the basement outside, come on.” Larry said as he helped Todd up with Sal.

The three of them made their way to the basement and outside by the treehouse.

“Stay quiet.” Sal told Larry and Todd.

They could hear a few policemen already searching the building and outside. As soon as the coast was clear they made their way back to their house.

“What the hell happened?!” Neil almost screamed.

“We can’t explain right now.” Sal told him.

“If the cops come, don’t tell them we’re here. Alright, man?” Larry asked.

“Uh...sure… You guys are going to owe me big though.” Neil said.

“You can count on it.” Sal said as he helped Larry with Todd down to the basement. “Sorry, Gizmo. But Todd needs to rest more than you do.” Sal added and shooed Gizmo who was sitting on the sofa. Sal and Larry gently put Todd down.

“You go get cleaned up, I’ll watch over him.

Sal nodded and walked off.

“We’re gonna get you fixed up, bud.” Larry told Todd.

 


	2. You've Got a Demon in Me

“It’s been two days and the cops are still looking for you guys. You going to tell me what you did?” Neil asked Sal and Larry.

“It’s best that you don’t know.” Sal told him.

“Stop with this ‘protecting me’ bullshit, my boyfriend looks like he’s been through hell and back and you had blood all over you. Now what did you two do?” Neil asked again.

“Hell and back...” Sal ignored his question as he started thinking. “Todd wasn’t just attacked, he’s possessed!” Sal ran down the steps to Todd who is now gone.

“Well that isn’t good.” Larry said out loud.

“We need to find him, he may have gone back to the temple.” Sal said.

“How are we going to get there? Cops are all over the place looking for us.” Larry asked.

“We’ll just have to sneak our way in.”

“Todd told me a few days ago that you guys planted some cameras and stuff at the church. There are less cops there so maybe you should look there first.” Neil suggested.

“Thanks, Neil.” Sal said.

“Don’t worry, we’ll get him back.” Larry gave a thumbs up to Neil and him and Sal left.

Once they got to the church they went inside and looked around for any sight or clues of Todd.

“This place does not feel holy at all.” Larry said out loud.

“Of course not, this is just another spot for the cult.” Sal said to him.

“We were warned that you would come.” A young woman about their age spoke walking out of the shadows. She had long navy blue hair with gold eyes dressed in a black tank top, a denim skirt, black stockings, and a denim jacket.

“Woah…” Larry spoke as he stared at her.

“Who are you?” Sal asked the young woman.

“You do not know me, but I know of you Sal Fisher, and you too, Larry Johnson. You and your friend have been causing problems for the cult.” The young woman said.

“Are you part of it?” Sal bluntly asked.

“I was forced to, but yes. I am.” She answered.

“What do you mean by forced?” Larry asked her.

“The soul that used to inhabit this body was sacrificed to me as a human vessel.” She answered.

“We need to find Todd before he ends up the same way.” Sal told Larry.

“Your friend is in a different situation. His body is now a vessel for a demon, yes. But it is for what you call it as ‘The Red-Eyed Demon’.” The young woman answered.

“How do we get it out of him? Where is he?” Sal asked her.

“That I don’t know, I was told to be here as a diversion for you two.” She told him.

“Shit. So that means he’s definitely at the temple.” Larry scowled clenching his fists.

“We have an underground path that leads to the temple if you would like me to show you.” The woman offered.

“We know where the temple is.” Sal told her.

“I know, and I also know that the authorities are still searching for you. I do not expect you to trust me, so I will let it be your decision.” She said to him.

“I think we can trust her, Sal.” Larry said.

“We don’t even know her, Larry.” Sal told him.

“Yeah, but if she was evil or something she would’ve killed us.” Larry said defending her.

“Why do you want to help us?” Sal asked the young woman.

“Because the cult needs to be stopped. They think they’re in control, and the demon will let them think that until they’re no longer useful.” She told him.

“How do we stop them?” Sal asked.

“We’ll have to free your friend Todd first.” She answered.

“We can do that?” Larry asked in disbelief.

“It will be difficult though.”

“Whatever it takes.” Sal told her.

“We’ll need to get him back first before we can do anything.” She gestures for them to follow her.

Apprehensively Sal and Larry followed her. She led them to a trap door hidden under the altar. She opened it and there was a pitch black abyss inside.

“You first.” Sal demanded.

“Dude, she isn’t going to lead us to a trap.” Larry defended her.

“She’s a demon, Larry. Believe it or not she’s working with the cult.” Sal told him.

“Yeah she’s a demon, but like, there can be good demons. Like how heaven has evil angels.” Larry said.

“As I said, trust me or not, but the cult and the demon must be stopped.” The young woman said as she went first down into the black.

Larry went down after her and Sal followed right behind. Once they climbed down to the bottom they continued walking down tunnels.

“So what’s your name?” Larry spoke up, striking a conversation.

Under his prosthetic mask, Sal rolled his eyes.

“The name that this body belonged to was named Elena I believe.” Elena answered him.

“What’s your name though?” Larry asked again.

Elena chuckled lightly. “If I were to say my real name it would make your ears bleed.”

“Elena it is then.” Larry laughed nervously.

Minutes later they come to a wooden door.

“It’s right through here.” Elena opened the door walking through.

The first step she took into the room a pentagram glowed below her.

“A trap, I knew it.” Sal said as he pulled Larry back into the tunnel.

“A trap that is meant for me. I can’t move… They found out that I was helping you.” Elena said as she struggled. “Find your friend...Bring him to me once you do...I can help free him of the demon…” She added.

Sal and Larry walked passed her, searching the temple. Sal looked back at her before he 

left.

“Thanks. We’ll come back for you.” He then left with Larry.

“Do you think I’ll have a shot with her once this whole thing is over?” Larry asked Sal as they walked down a hall of the temple.

“She’s a demon, Larry. Good or bad.” Sal told him.

“Does that mean she’ll leave too when we beat the Red-Eyed Demon?” Larry asked him.

“Possibly.” Sal bluntly answered.


	3. Exorcising the Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Partial credit to this chapter goes to WrestleCrazyGamer)

As Sal and Larry continued searching the temple, they come across a room with three levers.

“This wasn’t here the last time we were down here.” Sal said.

“What do you think they do?” Larry asked him.

Cautiously Sal pulled a lever, and suddenly Elena’s screams could be heard throughout the entire temple. There was an otherworldly echo to it too.

“Shut it off, man! Shut it off!” Larry yelled and Sal quickly switched it back.

“These switches must be how we free Elena.” Sal said.

“Sal… Larry…?” Todd came out from a doorway, sounding worse off than he was before. His eyes were even more bloodshot and he would suddenly cringe from time to time.

“Why’d you leave, man?” Larry asked him.

“Something in me...said I had to...come here…” Todd explained holding his head.

“The Red-Eyed Demon. It’s trying to take control of you.” Sal told Todd.

“The demon is inside me..?” Todd asked.

“There’s a way for us to get it out though. We met this girl, Elena, she said that she can help you.” Larry said.

“Get Todd to her, I’m going to see if I can help free her.” Sal told Larry.

“You got it Sal.” Larry nodded before helping Todd walk down the hallway.

Sal then began to mess with the levers trying to find the right solution, but every combination he could think of triggered Elena to scream. Sighing in exasperation he looked at the opposite wall and noticed something. There was a mural of a three-armed demon with holes in its palms. That gave Sal an idea to try pulling out the levers. Surprisingly they came out with relative ease. He made sure they were in the up position first to avoid causing her any more pain.

He then put the levers in the palm holes to find those too were switches of some kind. After the third was placed the entire temple shook and both Elena and Larry screamed. The exit door then slammed closed and the way forward opened. 

“I guess that’s my invitation to the party…” Sal sighed before entering the doorway into a blood-coated hallway.

The room he came into could only be described as a sacrifice chamber. There were cult members with their throats and wrists slit laying around the middle forming a pentagram. Larry had been crucified to an upside down pentagram on the chest of a tall Satan statue while Elena was chained to the blood pentagram on the floor with holy crosses through her palms prompting inhuman screams of agony from her. Standing before her wielding a knife was Todd, wearing a sadistic grin. His eyes were blood red with black sclera and protruding from his forehead were two large red horns.

“Todd?! The hell man?!” Sal exclaimed in shock.

“Todd? Todd… is that the name of this body…? Oh right, yes, this body would have a name, humans… always… giving names… to things…” Todd spoke in a very fidgety and uncomfortable fashion shaking his head at the end.

“Sal, he’s totally lost it! Could ya hurry and free him?! The blood’s really rushing to my head man!” Larry cried trying to wriggle free but to no avail.

“Todd you can come back from this. Otherwise I’m gonna hit you with my guitar, and I’d rather not have to explain that to Neil.” Sal threatened his possessed friend.

“Suck a dick, Sal Fisher… his soul is in my stomach…” Todd cackled.

“I guess I’ll have to… ‘fish’ him out.” Sal huffed.

“Oh that was terrible!” Todd cried making him cover his mouth. “Hush you…”

“In your stomach huh?” Sal snickered starting to play his guitar.

The sounds made Todd grab his head groaning. Symbols appeared from fog that rolled in for Sal to play making each one begin poofing. Todd’s groaning became more and more demonic as he stumbled eventually tripping over one of the crosses holding Elena down dislodging it. Gasping in relief she yanked the rest of the crosses out leaving horrid burns on her palms as Sal continued to play. With a ferocious yell the Red Eyed Demon burst from Todd’s body leaving him on the floor as it appeared to vanish.

“Did that do it…? Sal asked as Elena got Larry down carrying him bridal style.

“No, it just went to find a new host.” Elena replied.

“Like, I can’t exactly stand… can you carry me?” Larry asked her blushing a bit.

“If that’s what you want. You’ll need medical treatment though, you can’t heal like I can.” she told him.

“Ohhhhhh…” Todd groaned.

“Hey, you okay?” Sal asked while helping him sit up.

“Oh… hey Sal… you know, I was just starting to get to know that guy… seemed nice...” Todd smiled weakly looking completely out of it.

“He’s delirious, it’s typical of the possessed.” Elena told them.

“There’s a lot of dead guys here…” Todd stated looking around.

“Yes there are, let’s get you home buddy.” Sal nodded helping him onto his back.

“Your hair’s soft, Sal…” Todd stated.

“Thanks, Todd.” Sal nodded carrying him with Elena right behind carrying a lovestruck Larry.

They arrived back at the house, inside Neil and Ashley are waiting for them. Neil ran over to Todd to care for him.

“Ash, what are you doing here?” Sal asked her.

“I’m here because of this.” Ash turned on the television and a news broadcast of Sal, Larry, and Todd came on.

“Hey, were famous!” Larry smiled. Everyone then looked at him. “Sorry.”

“We need to find a way to clear your names.” Ash told them.

“We’re working on that. The cultists aren’t a problem for us anymore, so it’s just the demon we have to worry about.” Sal explained to her.

“‘Just the demon’ he says…” Larry said under his breath as Elena was helping bandaging his wounds.

“We need to worry about him finding a new host, he will choose another one of you.” Elena said.

“He already tried getting to one of us though.” Sal said.

“He  _ did _ get to one of you, and now that he knows that he can. He will again, Todd is too weak at the moment. So he is safe.” Elena told Sal.

“Why only us?” Ash asked Elena.

“Because Addison Apartments has no more tenants, no one who is corrupted by the darkness.” Elena said glancing at Sal.

“So you really did do it…” Ash muttered looking at Sal.

“I didn’t want to, I had no choice.” Sal said defending himself.

“Why didn’t you stop him?” Ash looked to Larry.

“I didn’t watch him do it, I couldn’t…” Larry avoided eye contact with her.

“You let it happen?!” Ash asked in disbelief.

“It needed to be done, their souls can no longer be tortured now.” Elena spoke up. “They would’ve suffered for eternity, now they won’t.” She added.

“They were our friends...your family.” Ash looked at Sal and Larry.

Sal and Larry both sit in silence.

“They made the right decision…” Todd cringed sitting up, with Neil’s help. “The demon would’ve taken someone else from the apartments, now he has no choice but to come to us.” He added.

“And we’ll be ready.” Sal said.

 


	4. The Calm Before the Storm

It has been a few days now and with the cops still around everyone thought it was best to lay low for awhile. Sal was sitting on his bed, playing some chords on his guitar as Ash stood in the doorway and knocked on the door.

“Can I come in?” She asked.

Sal nods and puts aside his guitar. Ash walked in his room and sat next to him on the bed.

“You don’t have to bottle things up, Sal.” Ash told him.

“I’m not bottling up anything.” Sal defended.

“You’ve been cooped up in your room ever since you came back.” Ash said.

“I’ve just been thinking about what we need to do next.”

“What  _ you  _ need to do is to take time to cope about...about what happened.” 

Sal sat in silence for a few moments, Ash could see tears start to form in his eyes. She took his hand in hers and squeezed it gently.

“I didn’t want to...But I know that I had to…” Sal choked out.

Ash stayed quiet, letting him talk.

“I had to kill our friends...Todd’s parents...Larry’s mom...my...my dad…” Sal continued through tears. “I tell myself I had to, but…” Sal clutches his fists.

“You don’t have to go through this alone, Sal.” Ash said softly.

“Hey, Ash. Since you’re like the only one that can leave the house, can you get us a pizza. I’m starving.” Larry said walking into Sal’s room.

“Sure, Larry.” Ash smiled.

“Cool, thanks.” Larry said and walked back out.

Ash looked back at Sal and gave him a soft smile before standing up and walking out.

In the living room, Elena was sitting on the couch as Larry came back and plopped himself back on the couch. 

“Don’t forget to make my topping for my slice pineapple, Ashe!” Larry yelled out to Ash as she was walking out the door.

“Sure thing!” Ash yelled back as she shut the door behind her.

“Pineapple with pizza, humans are strange beings.” Elena said out loud.

“I’m one of those eccentric types.” Larry smirked.

“So I’m seeing.” Elena said to him.

“How are your hands, by the way?” Larry asked her.

“Healed.” She holds up her hands to show that the burn marks are completely gone.

“Wish that worked for me.” Larry said lifting up his shirt slightly to look at the bandages wrapped around him.

“You should have stayed with your friend Sal instead of trying to free me.” Elena told him.

“It worked out for us in the end though.” Larry shrugged.

“You were foolish.” Elena scolded.

“I wanted to help you.” Larry explained to her.

“I suppose that’s the human way to do things, by emotion. If I had the choice to help someone in need or flee I would choose to flee. We demons look out for no one but ourselves.” She told him.

“Then why did you decide to come with us when you told us about the underground path? You didn’t have to come with us.” Larry asked.

Elena was caught off guard and Larry smirked at that.

“Get a room.” Sal said walking into the living room.

“Look who’s out of his.” Larry joked.

“Where’s Todd at?” Sal asked.

“His mate has decided that he needed more time to rest.” Elena answered him.

“They’re in their room.” Larry also answered.

Sal sat down on a chair picking up the remote to the television and started skimming through channels until he stopped at a news broadcast. The broadcast is about the Addison Apartment murders. Sal stared at the screen watching it.

“You got to stop torturing yourself, man. There was no other way.” Larry said to him.

“You didn’t kill them!” Sal snapped. “You weren’t the one that had to shove a knife into every single one of them!” Sal clenched his fists.

Larry fell silent, not knowing what to say.

“I had to kill our parents, Larry! Our parents!” Sal continued to yell.

“You’re right. I shouldn’t have let you do that all on your own, man. I’m sorry.” Larry told him.

It took an hour for Ash to get back, once she got in the house everything seemed to be calm. Larry and Elena were watching television as Sal was still in the living room with them softly playing his guitar.

“I brought dinner.” Ash said putting two pizza boxes on the table.

“Sweet.” Larry said jumping up heading to the table.

“Awesome. Todd, Neil, pizza’s here!” Sal yelled from the bottom of the steps walking over to the table.

Todd and Neil come down the steps, Neil is still helping Todd walk.

“The effects of the exorcism should’ve gone away by now.” Elena walked over to Todd examining him.

“It’s not the effect of the exorcism that’s making me weak.” Todd told her.

“His wound won’t close up, we need to get him to a hospital.” Neil said.

“It should be safe for Todd to go out in public, he has no real connection to this from what the authorities will think.” Elena told the group.

“Should we chance it though?” Sal asked.

“We have to, he needs proper treatment.” Neil said.

“We’ll come up with our story along the way so that the police won’t suspect anything.” Todd said as him and Neil both walked out.

“More pizza for us.” Larry opens one of the pizza boxes and reaches to grab a slice before Ash slaps his hand away.

“We’re saving some pieces for when they get back.” Ash scolded.

“Fine…” Larry whined rubbing his hand.

“Elena, you’ve never had pizza before, have you?” Ash asked her.

“No, I have not.” Elena answered her.

“Then come on and grab a seat.” Sal said to her.

Elena walked over and sat in an empty seat at the table and Larry put a slice of plain pizza on a plate putting it in front of her. The three looked at Elena as she picked up the slice and took a bite.

“It’s delicious!” Elena’s eyes give a small sparkle.

Everyone laughed and they began eating as well, just then out of the corner of her eye Elena spotted two glowing red eyes outside the window. When she turned her head to look they were gone.

“You alright?” Sal asked her.

“Hm? Yes, I’m alright. I’m just enjoying the taste.” Elena smiled at him.

 


End file.
